Queen Glory
Glory is a young, female RainWing who is the disputed, Dragonet of Destiny. She was a last minute replacement for the SkyWing egg that Burn had destroyed in the prologue of The Dragonet Prophecy. After the events of The Hidden Kingdom and The Dark Secret, she became the Queen of the RainWings and the NightWings. In Talons of Power, however, she lost most of her NightWing subjects to Darkstalker. Flame the SkyWing was supposed to be her replacement as a False Dragonet of Destiny. Biography ''The Dragonet Prophecy Glory's egg was stolen as a last-minute replacement for the SkyWing dragonet by the dragonets' SeaWing guardian, Webs. The fact that Glory was even with the dragonets of destiny was because Burn smashed the prophesied SkyWing egg and killed Hvitur, the IceWing that tried to steal the SkyWing egg, and would've been a guardian. She was then raised with the other dragonets, Clay, Tsunami, Starflight and Sunny. Glory was constantly bullied by the guardians, especially Kestrel, as well as Dune for being a "lazy RainWing". Webs was an exception as he never harassed Glory personally, although he never tried to defend her. Glory trained and studied harder than anyone else to try to prove herself to them that she wasn't lazy, but she never saw any change in the way they treated her. Before they knew what suntime was (when RainWings sleep when the sun is highest) it was strange to see her sleep right after lunch. When Morrowseer came, he was not happy with her replacing the SkyWing that was meant to be there and ordered the guardians to kill her. Tsunami was chained up to stop her from interfering with Glory's death, as the guardians knew she would fight for Glory's life, so the dragonets formed a plan to escape. Glory was hesitant to risk Clay's life to save her, but he was determined to do so anyway. At the SkyWing Palace, Glory was chained to a marble tree and kept as Queen Scarlet's "art" as beautiful colors swirled on to her scales, during the arena fights. Queen Scarlet, when Burn came to visit, bragged to Burn that she was probably the only queen with her "very own RainWing", and Burn looked envious, although her words said otherwise. When Fjord was about to kill Clay, Tsunami attempted to jump off the ledges to save Clay, and distracted everyone while Glory shot venom on Fjord's face that spread into his wound, causing his death. This was the first time anyone had seen RainWing venom in a long time. When Clay was fighting Peril in the arena in the tradition of The Champion's Shield, Tsunami distracted the guards and Glory shot venom at Queen Scarlet, melting the left side of her face and causing the SkyWings to be distracted while Peril helped the Dragonets of Destiny escape. When Clay requested to free Kestrel, Glory objected, trying to remind the others about how Kestrel wanted to kill her. After, Clay wondered if Peril was their Wings Of Fire (or SkyWing), Glory felt unwanted. When the dragonets were traveling to the Mud Kingdom, Glory and Tsunami played a trick on Clay, in which Glory realized none of her friends would ever want her to leave. When Clay traveled to the Mud Kingdom, Glory, disguised as a MudWing, went along with him to try to find his parents. They found out that Clay's mother didn't care about him and had traded his egg for ''at least two cows, so they began to leave. Clay then met his siblings, who explained to them all about the MudWing customs, and how he should have been their bigwings. Clay refused because he didn't want to take Reed's place, and he needed to stay with his friends to stop the war. Glory also stated that he was the dragonets' bigwings, so Clay's siblings couldn't have him. Glory was present when Starflight was dropped off by Morrowseer, right when Clay was giving his speech about them staying together, and plan to rescue Starflight. Glory then traveled with them to the SeaWing Kingdom, to meet Tsunami's family. ''The Lost Heir Glory camouflages herself to hide in the sand when a SkyWing patrol appears. Glory gets mad because Tsunami attacks the SkyWing guard. During the rest of ''The Lost Heir she is imprisoned by Queen Coral, and then is let free to eat breakfast with the other dragonets when Blister arrived, but is imprisoned again only because they had angered Blister. Tsunami escaped by taking a risk and freed the others, before being confronted by Crocodile, who Glory killed by using her venom (it got into her eyes) with her venom after asking if Queen Scarlet was dead, to which Crocodile has no answer. They escape together, and Webs was attacked by Blister, getting a poisonous scratch near his tail. After that, they decide to go see the RainWings (Glory was pleased to hear this), to see whether they have knowledge on healing poisoned injuries. ''The Hidden Kingdom Glory is the main protagonist and PoV in this book. The book begins with Glory hoping that the RainWings are sensible dragons and nothing like what the scrolls say as they travel to the Rainforest Kingdom. A MudWing patrol comes then after, so Glory is assigned to hide Webs, but she refuses and hides Sunny instead. She wanders off to follow the MudWings and hear their conversation, but she finds that they are dead with their throats ripped out. They continue on and enter the Rainforest Kingdom. One by one all the dragonets disappear except for Glory and Starflight, and she finds out that the RainWings had shot them with sleeping darts and camouflaged them. She and Starflight go in the Rainforest Kingdom, and she learns about sun time, where RainWings sleep in the middle of the day, to make them smarter, braver, and recharge their scales. Glory, however, decides to first find the parents who had laid her egg, but is told by a pink colored RainWing(Jambu,by coincidence Glory's brother) that all RainWing eggs are hatched together then raised by the tribe, so her parents most likely don't care or know that her egg is missing. Glory decides not to tell her friends, because she didn't need their pity.The pink dragon, named Jambu, shows Glory how to perform the venom test, a way for RainWings to tell whether or not they are related. They do it, and Glory's venom counteracts his, meaning they are related. Jambu explains that he is most likely Glory's half-brother due to their age difference. From Jambu, Glory learns that RainWings have no families and they don't count their eggs, so Glory's egg was stolen without the RainWings catching Webs or even noticing her egg was gone. They don't know how to read or write, and they do a lot of sleeping. Then they find that RainWings have been disappearing. Glory sets off to figure out why. In doing so, Glory and her friends find a tunnel created by an animus dragon, later confirmed to be the NightWing, Stonemover. They go through to find that it leads to the desert. Then when the mate of one of the RainWings that disappeared flies through, Glory follows with her friends and Jambu. Glory finds Deathbringer and talks to him, while camouflaged as an IceWing. After that Glory and Jambu went to find Mangrove and bring him and Blaze back to the others. They stop Deathbringer from killing Blaze, one of the candidates for SandWing Queenship, and then they return to the desert and go back through the tunnel. Glory watches the tunnel the night after they get back with Tsunami. They hear the monster, but Deathbringer showed up and the monster runs. They capture Deathbringer and tie him up. Glory uses herself as bait to catch the monster, and gets grabbed, and taken to the NightWing home. There she finds the missing RainWings. She meets Kinkajou there, and they are saved by Deathbringer and Clay. They go back and talk to the RainWing queen, who refuses to do anything to save the prisoners, so Glory decides to challenge her for the throne. Instead of killing her as per normal tribal customs, Glory, Tamarin, Kinkajou, Mangrove, and Jambu go up against the RainWing queens in the RainWing Royal Challenge, testing camouflage, fruit hunting skill, venom aiming, tree gliding, and flower finding. However, Kinkajou was injured by Grandeur's venom while saving a sloth during the contest. Glory hits the former Queen's venom with her own on Kinkajou in a desperate attempt to save her, and accidentally but successfully cancels out the venom. Grandeur forfeits after finding out that Glory was a descendant of the original royal family, knowing that Glory would be a better queen. Glory is crowned queen at the end of the book, when Clay suddenly comes and informs Glory that Starflight is gone, possibly to warn the NightWings. The Dark Secret It is believed Glory thought that Starflight left the Rainforest Kingdom to tell the NightWings about her army. Starflight later found a dreamvisitor and visits Glory's dream and tells her that he was kidnapped and also tells her all he knew of the plans of the NightWings. When Starflight (along with Fatespeaker and Flame) return to the Rainforest Kingdom, Glory is overjoyed to see Starflight. Glory and her RainWings sneak into the Night Kingdom to save the captured RainWings. Glory, Starflight, and Fatespeaker go to Queen Battlewinner's throne room to talk with her, while Glory and Battlewinner are arguing, Starflight comes up with the idea, letting the NightWings live in the Rainforest Kingdom as long as they bow to Queen Glory. Battlewinner refuses and jumped out of the lava, saying that she would lead her tribe to safety, but, because of her IceWing injury, quickly froze to death. Then the ground starts shaking and lava starts to pour through the walls, Glory took Starflight with her to save Deathbringer and former Queen Splendor, and they flew back to the others to tell the NightWings about their plan. The NightWings bowed to her and fly off to the Rainforest Kingdom, via tunnel. Then the volcano erupted and the dragonets flew out, with Starflight injured from the flames and later confirmed to have gone blind. The Brightest Night Glory is outraged when she found out her entire life was ruined by Morrowseer. She responds by saying, "I AM GOING TO BITE THAT DRAGON'S HEAD OFF AND STUFF HIM IN A VOLCANO!" and when she finds out Morrowseer is dead, outraged, she yells, "LET'S GO BACK AND KILL HIM AGAIN!" Later, when Sunny returns, she is relieved, saying, "Now I can totally behead you". She votes on choosing Blister because she was the smartest. Glory also points out that if they're on Blister's side she'll leave them alone. It is believed that Glory bit or scratched Deathbringer to get to Clay after he was bitten by the dragonbite viper. She is one of the dragons who helped Sunny dig up Queen Oasis' Grave to get the treasure buried with her. ''Moon Rising Glory is mentioned, but does not make an appearance in this book. It is shown many NightWings think she is young or unfit to be queen. Winter Turning She is seen in Winter Turning when the dragonets came to warn her about Icicle, who is coming to kill her on Scarlet's orders. She summons a meeting at the Royal Pavilion and a couple of scouts to come along. One tells of a very cold place in the rainforest which Icicle could have visited, and Glory demands to be taken there. When they arrive, they find a NightWing corpse. She sends the four dragonets to the Dragonet Wingery for their own safety. When the group escapes the wingery, Kinkajou left a trail that Glory followed to the old NightWing Island, where she tranquilized Icicle and brought her to the healer's hut. When everybody is about to leave, Glory issues her orders to Kinkajou and Moon. Glory tells Winter that she used to think that she could accomplish everything on her own without friends, but now she says she wouldn't be here right now if she didn't stick with them. ''Escaping Peril Glory is mentioned when Scarlet holds her supposed head in front of the crowd, but the head turns out to be an animus enchantment, later confirmed to be the head of an unknown MudWing. Sunny dreamvisits her to confirm this update, but Glory is still alive and well. She does not make a formal appearance in the book, though she is mentioned many times in the first few chapters. Talons of Power Glory appeared when Darkstalker decided to make a visit to the Rainforest. At first ruling over both all of the NightWings and RainWings, Queen Glory was met with a challenge by Darkstalker for being the ruler of the NightWings. Glory proposed that instead of a RainWing challenge or the typical fight-to-the-death challenge that most tribes do, each individual NightWing would decide who their ruler should be. Afterwards, Turtle confronts her and Deathbringer, and discovers that she and Deathbringer too are both under Darkstalker's spell as well. Darkstalker informs Glory that five dragons were on their way to kill her, and makes a prison for the rainforest and says they should wait for the assassins in it. When he catches them and imprisons them, Glory says she doesn't completely trust her decision. She appears when Darkstalker takes the NightWings to The Lost City of Night. Appearance Glory has emerald green eyes, and has no apparent scars around her body. She seems to prefer a red color around her frill, as well as on the undersides of her wings. However, she is not consistent with these colors, and usually allows other emotion colors to penetrate the pattern. Despite this, Glory dislikes it when other dragons read her emotions through her scales, and attempts to bottle up her inner feelings. Because of that, she can resist Moonwatcher’s mind reading for the most part. Abilities Glory is clever and capable in combat. She demonstrated the knowledge of a dragon's anatomy by pressing a bladed disc right to Deathbringer's vital artery, and used pressure points to stun the NightWing foe when escaping from the Night Kingdom. According to Starflight, she also memorized information from scrolls very easily. Like all RainWings, she is able to spit black venom from two of her longest fangs, as well as change color and camouflage herself. She uses both of these abilities effectively in combat, unlike most other RainWings. Personality Glory has a fighting personality and is known for her sarcasm. She also has a bad temper because of the guardians and notable memory. Her stubborn yet loyal demeanor has made her rise to the top and became the Queen of NightWings and RainWings. Family Tree Quotes ''"Oh my gosh WE KNOW. Don't make me come down there and bite you, Starflight." - To Starflight when he started to go off on a lecture in The Dragonet Prophecy "Is that an egg? Wow, they work fast in the Kingdom of the Sea."-To Tsunami where she saw she had an egg in The Lost Heir "I bet he thought he could charm his way out of anything, idiot."- To Starfight about Deathbringer "Do what you like, but I'm not a big mushy ball of forgiveness like you are, Clay." "I like the one where we melt everyone's eyeballs on our way out the door." "I AM GOING TO BITE THAT DRAGON'S HEAD OFF AND STUFF HIM IN A VOLCANO!" - To Tsunami about Morrowseer after he said the prophecy was fake in The Dark Secret "LET'S GO BACK AND KILL HIM AGAIN." - When Tsunami tells her about Morrowseer's death in T''he Brightest Night'' "It's normal to be scared. I'm scared. You'd have to be crazy not to be— well, crazy or Tsunami, which is basically the same thing. You just have to push that aside and do what you have to anyway." - ''To Starflight ''"No way. A TREE in the FOREST?" "Blaze is a dizzy idiot who'd be dead by day two." ''- to her friends (the dragonets of destiny) about Princess Blaze ''"The queen can take care of herself. Out of the two dragons in question, the queen happens to be the one with camouflage scales who can shoot venom. What can you do? Sit in the dark, is that it? Guess what, I can do that, too." ''- Queen Glory making a jab at Deathbringer in ''The Brightest Night "He's just trying to make his list look longer than mine." "I am not. Quit stalking me." ''- to Deathbringer ''"What sort of assassin stalks his prey and whistles at the same time?" ''- To Deathbringer when she and Tsunami caught him at the tunnel ''"Queen Magnificent, I challenge you for the throne of the RainWings." - To Magnificent a day before The RainWings Royal Challenge "Funny, tell me another. I love jokes about trusting NightWings." To Deathbringer "That is a level of noisy that makes me think you aren't even trying to be stealthy. Come on out." - To Qibli "WE ARE NOT CALLING IT MAGICAL DEATH SPIT!" ''- to Sunny in ''The Lost Heir "I can think of lots of ways to keep her busy. For one, she can find me someone to yell at. If I didn't have to act like a queen right now, rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgh." ''-To Tsunami, about Sunny ''"Well, that's great. For the first time in my life, I act as lazy as everyone thinks RainWings are, and you actually believe it. I'm glad my friends have so much faith in me." ''- After she and the dragonets reunite. '' "I can get my army ready to fly in an hour. Sure. Organizing RainWings, no problem. It's only roughly as hard as getting a hundred butterflies to fly in a straight line." "So now what? Should we shout 'Hey SeaWings, we've got your missing princess!' and wait for dragons to bound joyfully out of the ocean?" ''- To Tsunami in ''The Lost Heir "Listen. I used to think I could do everything by myself, too. I didn't want help from anyone. But I wouldn't be here now if it weren't for my friends, and I have a feeling you'll be saying the same thing a year from now." ''-To Winter ''"Yes, and that certainly helped. Good news: Four of your students have gone off to find a dragon who just tried to kill you, in order to find another dragon who tried to kill you about ninety dozen times. Oh excellent, thanks, Turtle. Now we don't have to worry at all. I mean, we were hoping somebody would take care of vengeful and deadly Queen Scarlet for us. Preferably a bunch of five-year-olds. Very reassuring indeed." -to Winter, Moon, Kinkajou and Qibli about there idea of finding Icicle to find Scarlet Relationships Clay Clay and Glory have known each other since their hatching, and Clay tried to help Glory and the other dragonets hatch as the bigwings. He liked to bring her pretty things to cheer her up and was very concerned for Glory when he realized the Talons of Peace wanted to kill her. As with the other three dragonets of destiny, she feels a deep bond to him, at one point admitting that she could never have made it under the mountain without him and the others. Kestrel Glory was not afraid of the strict SkyWing, but she had always held a deep grudge against her for abusing her and underestimating her greatly. She refused to rescue Kestrel from the Sky Kingdom as Kestrel did want to kill her. Dune Much the same with Kestrel, Glory once wanted to have animus powers, so she could enchant his dinner to eat him. Webs Though he was less strict than Kestrel, she still hated him for stealing her egg and letting Kestrel and Dune abuse her. In The Hidden Kingdom, she refused to camouflage him. She didn't even want to touch him. But as much as she hates him, she doesn't want to kill him for it, even though she said "Well, some of us don't" when it was mentioned that they don't want him to die. Tsunami Glory doesn't actually mind Tsunami's bossiness, but she still talks back because she thinks at least someone should stand up to Tsunami. She is always snapping at Tsunami, even when Tsunami clearly isn't in the mood. Sunny In The Hidden Kingdom, Glory decided Sunny was better to touch than Webs, even though she isn't comfortable touching other dragons. Glory was also extremely worried when Sunny went missing in The Brightest Night and held her talons in hers when she was found. Sunny helped break up arguments between Tsunami and Glory by always making it seem like she was on their sides. As with Clay and the others, Glory feels a strong relational connection with Sunny. Starflight Glory is often annoyed by his know-it-all personality and rambling. She apparently knew about his crush on Sunny, and thought he should do something about it. She also shows affection to him at rare occasions. She respects his plans, as she followed his idea of diplomacy in The Dark Secret. Deathbringer When Glory first met him, she was disguised as an IceWing. Deathbringer gave her information about his mission, and then began to flirt with her. Glory was sarcastic to him, but he liked her even more because of it and helped her escape the NightWing island. The current status is 'more than friends.' In The Dark Secret, Deathbringer described her as beautiful, sarcastic, and fascinating. When Glory is helping him out of the prison, they hold each other's talons and Starflight thinks; "they exchanged a look that said "thank you" and a whole lot more." ''Adding to that, in ''The Brightest Night, Glory and Deathbringer are constantly flirting with each other, and Deathbringer even put his wing around Glory, which she allowed. In Winter Turning, Deathbringer is constantly trying to protect Glory and muttering to the queen when she says she doesn't need help. In Escaping Peril, Sunny says "Glory has magical death spit and Deathbringer and a whole army of RainWings who would die for her." Tui has confirmed that the ship Glorybringer is official. Jambu Glory didn't know she had a brother (half brother), until she met him in the Rainforest Kingdom. Glory was unimpressed with him at first, and thought of him just as ridiculous as the other RainWings. However, Jambu helped her get Blaze to meet the dragonets and nearly beat Exquisite in the tree-gliding competition, one of the five contests that decided who would be queen of the RainWings. He was only stopped by a vine that wrapped around his neck, and he nearly strangled himself. He appears to be one of her most trusted dragons now, even if he is incompetent. He also makes sure Glory takes her suntime. Kinkajou The little dragonet met Glory when she was captured by the NightWings. She followed Glory in escaping, and claims that she'd follow Glory anywhere, even when Glory threatens to take the throne by force. She did the venom targeting part of the contest to become queen and was injured by RainWing venom. She is later shown in a dream to see Glory as a big, beautiful queen, crowned and welcoming Kinkajou with open wings, while the other dragons stared at her enviously. Kinkajou sees herself as one of Glory's best friends. Tamarin Glory didn't really know Tamarin that well, other than the fact that she was blind. Tamarin seemed confident in front of Glory when she said that maybe she couldn't do the flower challenge, with Kinkajou later stating that Tamarin had the best nose in the whole kingdom. She also felt compassionate about getting Tamarin a better teacher in Jade Mountain Academy. Turtle Glory first met Turtle when he confronted her about Darkstalker. She seems to find him a little odd. Trivia *Sutherland has mentioned on her blog that Glory is "probably her favorite so far" but mentions that she'll always love Clay. *It has been revealed that Glory is afraid of the dark. *Some of the books state that Glory has an extreme distaste of being touched. *Glory once had the desire to be an animus as a young dragonet so that she could enchant her guardians' food to eat them, but changed her opinion when she knew the price of using animus magic after visiting the kingdom of sea. *She has a pet sloth named Silver, one of the few dragons mentioned to own a pet. Some of the others are Smolder, Winter (for a short period of time), and quite a few RainWings. *She is one of two PoVs to have a pet during her book. *On the cover of The Hidden Kingdom, Glory does not have a strip of wing membrane that the RainWings should have. The spikes going down her back don't go to the tip of her tail either, as shown in the guide. *Glory is descended from the original line of RainWing queens. *She is the first character in the series to challenge a queen for the throne. *In Moon Rising, Glory is found to throw up an instinctive "shield" around her mind when uncomfortable, doing the same with her scales, to hide her emotions. *Glory is the only queen who rules two tribes (the RainWings and NightWings). *It was confirmed in a live video chat with Tui T. Sutherland that Glory and Deathbringer are dating. *Glory's grouchiness appears to have come from her lack of suntime during her time under the mountain. *This is confirmed in The Hidden Kingdom, as a rainwing explains that few hours of suntime will cause a Rainwing to be grumpy. Gallery (Click here to see gallery) Category:Characters Category:Females Category:RainWings Category:Dragonets Category:DP Characters Category:LH Characters Category:HK Characters Category:DS Characters Category:BN Characters Category:WT Characters Category:ToP Characters Category:Mentioned in MR Category:Mentioned in EP Category:Mentioned in Prisoners Category:Protagonists Category:POVs Category:Dragon Royalty Category:Queens Category:Captured RainWings Category:Dragonets of Destiny Category:Mentioned In Winglets